


E mi sono innamorato ma di tuo marito

by Grigoriweasley



Category: Il giovane Montalbano | The Young Montalbano (TV 2012)
Genre: Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Unexpected Confessions, mimì/livia friendship, salvo/livia leggermente accennati
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:54:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26422210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grigoriweasley/pseuds/Grigoriweasley
Summary: Mimì confessa (involontariamente) a Livia di essere innamorato di Salvo.
Relationships: salvo montalbano/mimì augello
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	E mi sono innamorato ma di tuo marito

“Minchia questi si sposano. E ora come faccio? Glielo devo dire a Livia oppure faccio finta di nulla?”

Mimì stava camminando avanti e indietro nel suo ufficio, senza potersi dare pace. Se fosse stato possibile, avrebbe volentieri scavato una buca nel pavimento e vi si sarebbe sotterrato senza dover risalire mai più. Solo lui poteva essere così minchione da trovarsi in una situazione del genere. Chi altro poteva ritrovarsi innamorato del proprio migliore amico quando quest’ultimo stava per sposarsi, tra l’altro con la ragazza che gli avevi presentato tu? E lui, di Livia, era pure amico stretto. 

‘Nzumma, era ‘na bella camurria. 

Quando il giorno prima Salvo gli aveva confessato di aver fatto la proposta a Livia, al povero Mimì era pigliato un colpo. Sapeva che non sarebbe mai potuto succedere nulla tra lui e il commissario, ma almeno si consolava pensando che sarebbe stato “legalmente” libero. Vero era che Mimì, con le persone sposate, non si era mai fatto tanti scrupoli prima…Ma minchia, Salvo era il suo migliore amico e anche con Livia si era creato un buon rapporto, nonostante tutto: ecco perché ora si sentiva così in colpa. 

Che poi, non sapeva neanche perché si sentisse così colpevole; d’altronde al cuor non si comanda, lo sanno tutti, quindi non poteva mica ammazzarsi perché aveva iniziato a provare dei sentimenti…Però, buttanazza ra miseria, non li poteva provare per qualcun altro sti minchia di sentimenti? 

E perciò ora si ritrovava così, a correre avanti indietro rimuginando sul da farsi. Tenersi tutto dentro era da escludere: lui non era proprio capace di rimanere impassibile di fronte alle sue emozioni. Era una cosa più forte di lui, gli si leggeva sempre in faccia tutto ciò che provava. 

Forse con Salvo era l’unico caso in cui era riuscito un po’ se non a nascondere, quantomeno a mascherare o ridimensionare questa sua trasparenza emotiva…Insomma, gli sembrava di non aver mai detto frasi o compiuto gesti che potessero in qualche modo andare oltre l’amicizia, essere considerati equivocabili. 

(Povero illuso! Se si fosse visto dall’esterno, si sarebbe sentito di sicuro in imbarazzo per sé stesso guardando i sorrisetti ebeti che rivolgeva a Salvo quando quest’ultimo gli parlava, il modo in cui –ogni santa volta- il suo sguardo andava a finire sulle labbra del suo amico, la maniera in cui gli accarezzava dolcemente la spalla con il pollice quando voleva consolarlo.) 

O forse era Salvo che non aveva capito. Questo era più probabile, si disse Mimì. Il commissario non era esattamente quello che si definirebbe una cima quando si trattava di questioni sentimentali. 

Riprese la conversazione con sé stesso. “Vabbè dai non le dico nulla. Ma sì, a che servirebbe? Solo a creare nu burdellu. Invece me sto zitto e tranquillo e li lascio sposare in santa pace….. 

No, però, io nun sugnu cosa…Nun ma firu a tenere il segreto, capace che tempo tre giorni e mi fazzu scappare qualche parola di troppo e fazzu na grandissima malafiura! T’immagini poi? Sarebbe ancora peggio, succederebbe il finimondo. 

Salvo sicuramente non mi parlerebbe più. Oppure si metterebbe a ridere, pensando che sto babbiando. 

Nono, meglio parlare con Livia. Lei è più comprensiva, più aperta al dialogo. Andrà sicuramente bene. 

Sì però che faccio, mi ci presento davanti e le dico ciao Livia, mi sono innamorato del tuo futuro marito-“ 

“Come hai detto, Mimì?” La voce di Livia. 

Mimì sbiancò. Ovviamente era stato così minchione da lasciare la porta del suo ufficio aperta nella foga del momento e Livia, sentendolo, era entrata. 

“Livia…” disse solo. Che grandissima malafiura! Non sapeva cosa dire, cosa fare, era rimasto lì immobile come uno scimunito. 

La ragazza lo stava guardando come se all’improvviso gli fosse cresciuta un’altra testa. Gli spiò: “Mimì…stai bene?” 

Che avrebbe dovuto fare? Magari se avesse fatto finta di nulla, se si fosse messo a fare qualche battutina come suo solito la sua amica avrebbe lasciato perdere. Non era certo questo il modo in cui aveva pianificato di confessarle tutto. 

Provò a seguire quella tattica. “Livia, liviuzza bedda! Gioia mia, certo che va tutto bene! Tu invece, che- che ci fai qui?” le spiò cercando di sembrare il meno spiazzato possibile. 

“Niente, io ero venuta a cercare Salvo perché volevo dirgli una cosa-“ 

“Lo trovi nel suo ufficio, come sempre, ci puoi andare ora stesso tanto lo sai che quello sempre lì è abbiato” 

“Sì, grazie…Ma tu sei sicuro che vada tutto bene? Hai un’espressione un po’ strana” 

Mimì santiò internamente. “Io? No, ma quali strana… Stavo solo riflettendo sulle indagini ed ero pensieroso, tutto qua, nun ti preoccupari.” 

Lei non parve molto convinta. “Se lo dici tu. No, perché mi sembrava di aver sentito che dicessi il mio nome e poi qualcosa a proposito di un mio futuro marito…?” 

Mimì deglutì velocemente e poi scoppiò in una risata forzata, una risata che più finta non se ne sarebbero trovate. “No, Liviuzza, non stavo parlando di te! Figurati, io, che dico una cosa del genere, ma quali cosi! 

“Eh, infatti, mi era sembrato un po’ strano, ecco-“ 

“No, ma tranquilla. In realtà, devi sapere che quello che hai sentito era semplicemente un tratto di una pièce teatrale che sto leggendo e, siccome mi ha appassionato, ho imparato questo passo a memoria e lo stavo recitando.” 

Sparò la prima minchiata che gli era passata per la mente. 

“Una pièce teatrale” ripetè con tono piatto Livia, che chiaramente non era molto convinta dal discorso. 

“Esattamente. Tu sai benissimo quanto io ami la cultura e l’arte, ne sono proprio un appassionato” Si sentiva sempre più un minchione ad ogni parola che pronunciava, ma ormai era in ballo e quindi doveva ballare. 

Livia, dal canto suo, era ciù confusa ca persuasa. Guardò ancora una volta Mimì con espressione preoccupata e poi, sospirando, decise di lasciar perdere. “Va bene, Mimì, senti…Io vado a parlare con Salvo allora -che forse è meglio-“ aggiunse a bassa voce. 

“Curioso, però, che la protagonista della pièce si chiami proprio come me” gli disse proprio mentre usciva dalla stanza. 

Mimì la guardò e lei rispose allo sguardo. 

Minchia. Tutto quel tiatru non era servito a nulla, la ragazza aveva capito tutto. 

"Anche se pensandoci bene, non è un nome così insolito in un'opera teatrale. Lo stesso Pirandello chiamò così la protagonista di una sua commedia...Forse era proprio quella la pièce che stavi citando, non è così?" gli disse lei sorridendogli bonariamente. 

Lui le rivolse un sorriso incerto; poi lei se ne andò. 

Mimì tirò un mezzo sospiro di sollievo. Livia aveva decisamente capito tutto quindi ne avrebbero dovuto parlare seriamente prima o poi, ma sembrava non essersela presa poi così tanto. 

Forse –solo forse- non sarebbe finito tutto a schifiu.

**Author's Note:**

> Sinceramente non so da dove mi sia uscita sta cosa, ieri mi è capitato di riascoltare la canzone di Malgioglio e mi è venuta in mente questa scena. Vi prego di non denunciarmi per l'oscenità che ne è venuta fuori. Alla prossima!


End file.
